


Concert

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, mostly fluffy or smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Concert

“Yes, we’re thooooose parents. If you or your little friend have a problem with that, you can always just stay home.” Stiles said, as he jammed the pan of brownies into the oven. 

“Pop. I’m almost sixteen, and it’s an outdoor concert in a park full of people. Uncle Scott even gave Trev permission to go alone.” Asher whined, not at all pleased with Stiles’ decision.

“Look Ash, I know that you’ve reached the point in your life when your parents are kind of the most lame people ever and you want as little to do with us as possible, but you need to understand that your father and I made a bet to see which of us could embarrass our children the most and I will not be outdone.” He said, an evil grin plastered on his face. 

“You’re not as funny as you think you are.” Asher answered petulantly with a huff. 

“I am hilarious. Ask your father.” He replied, adding salt and butter to his mashed potatoes and mixing it in. He tried to remember what it was like to be young and in love (or lust) but whether he was out of touch or not, honestly wasn’t the problem. “Ash, I’m serious. You can either let us come with you, or stay home. Those are your options. I’ll even promise not to let your dad bother you too much as long as you stay within earshot.” 

“Ugh, it’s like you try to ruin my life.” Asher grumbled, stomping off to storm upstairs. 

“You’ll thank me one day!” Stiles blanched at his own words, realizing it was the exact same thing the Sheriff had told him before what he effectively considered to be ruining his life. Shaking his head, Stiles refused to believe that he was anything like his father, despite the daily proof. Not that being a parent like John would be a bad thing, just that … he was different. He and Derek had their own style, “Stiles’ Style” he called it, mostly when his husband wasn’t nearby, but still.

Oh God, I’m turning into my dad. Stiles whined, hitting his head against the table in defeat.


End file.
